El guardaespaldas
by SuperBrave
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando la princesa es una oveja negra rebelde? ¿Qué hacer cuando alguien amenaza a Vegeta con destruirle comenzando por su descendencia? La única solución es contratar unos guardaespaldas...


_Nota de la autora: Bueno, quisiera continuar con mis fics, algunos están prontos a finalizarse, por cierto… Pero resulta que últimamente estoy encantada con otra serie que no es Dragon Ball. Lo siento, pero me encanta Naruto. Si bien siempre he sido enemiga de los Crossover… debo reconocer que la idea de hacer un Naruto – D__Ball me tentaba… Así que no digan que no les avisé. Aunque solo saldrán de Naruto los personajes ninja Kakashi sensei, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. Y la ambientación de esta historia será en el mundo DBall._

**EL GUARDAESPALDAS**

**1. Una princesa muy rebelde:**

Oh, si. ¿Qué podía esperarse de la combinación genética Vegeta-Briefs salvo una bomba de relojería? La Princesa era una jovencita realmente rebelde. No había fuerza humana o sobre humana que la frenase de hacer lo que le placiese en cuanto su testaruda cabecita decidiera algo. Sus travesuras, a veces infantiles, eran impropias de una dama como ella, pero ¿qué podía importarle a Bra lo que dijeran? Prácticamente, su reputación era la peor de toda la ciudad. Y no es que fuese mala chica, es que no se preocupaba por parecerlo. Como comprenderán, los quebraderos de cabeza en la familia Briefs estaban alcanzando límites insospechados y Vegeta había pasado a ser una especie de guardián sin descanso con acidez estomacal las 24 horas del día y amagos de infarto perpetuos.

Para colmo de males, la cosa no podía ser peor… hacía ya una semana que se había recibido en la Corporación una carta de amenaza. Esto no hubiera entrañado el menor problema para la familia, ya que tales tipo de bromas de mal gusto suelen gastarse a familias tan afamadas y adineradas como la suya. Pero esta vez era distinto, porque la carta estaba dirigida a Vegeta. Y porque en una de las inquietantes frases se aseguraba que antes de acabar con él, se acabaría con su descendencia.

¿Y cómo habría de defenderse una jovencita como Bra, que jamás había recibido lecciones de artes marciales? Trunks podía valerse por si mismo, pero aquella muchacha, que era un quebradero de cabeza, un puzle sin resolver de 10000 piezas, una oveja negra con todas las de la ley… que burlaba la vigilancia de su padre como quería y cuando quería… que no atendía a las razones de la prudencia, y era como un gorrioncillo indefenso pero ansioso de libertad… No, la princesa prefería morir antes que sacrificar su libre existencia.

Así que la solución, aunque compleja, fue contratar unos guardaespaldas. Pero no cualquiera, como si hubieran los guardianes de defenderse con balas o porras. Tendrían que ser personas luchas en artes marciales y expertas en el arte de la vigilancia sin ser descubiertos, del juego sucio, de los trucos… oh, si. Debían contratar al mejor grupo de ninjas de todo el mundo.

Muchas gracias por haber acudido tan pronto – sonrió Bulma mientras sostenía una taza de te caliente y les ofrecía a sus invitados un poco.

Es un placer para nosotros poder conocerla Señora Briefs – indicó un muchacho alto, de cabellos grises y puntiagudos con la cara oculta detrás de una máscara que apenas dejaba entrever uno de sus ojos (el otro permanecía oculto detrás de un protector que le cruzaba la cabeza lateralmente desde la frente).

Este aspecto le otorgaba un extraño encanto que no pasó desapercibido para la vieja Bulma. Desde una esquina, Vegeta observaba a sus invitados con detenimiento… Le analizó bien. Kakashi tenía un cierto aire de pasividad, pero el príncipe había aprendido a no dejarse guiar por las apariencias. Sabía perfectamente que todo en aquel muchacho de huesos y musculatura alargada eran máscaras y que esa mente analizaba el más mínimo detalle de la habitación con una rapidez asombrosa. El sonido de una ventana que se cierra, la forma en que su anfitriona servía el té, los más mínimos movimientos respiratorios de quien tenía a sus espaldas… la frondosidad de los árboles movidos por el viento. Posiblemente fuese capaz de describir con total exactitud cuántas ardillas habían en el pino enorme que asomaba por el amplio ventanal. El maestro ninja tenía un expediente impecable. Estaba considerado como un genio, el mejor ninja de todos los que habían sido entrenados. Dominaba un elevado conjunto de técnicas físicas e ilusorias y, seguramente, parte de su poder debía residir en aquel ojo que tanto se afanaba por ocultar. Pero, eso sí, sus técnicas de lucha distaban mucho de asimilarse al estilo saiyajin. Posiblemente su fuerza fuese bastante inferior, no en vano tan solo era un simple humano… En cuanto a sus alumnos eran apenas unos críos. Los tres debían tener menos edad que su propia hija y gozaban de la imprudencia de la juventud, de la precipitación. Sasuke parecía el más serio. Algo corroía su interior, algo oscuro, un sentimiento que le impedía tener felicidad. Vegeta sabía de eso, él mismo había padecido el mismo mal. Y Sakura, aquella jovencita de pelo rosado, trataba de conquistar a Sasuke igual que Bulma hizo una vez con él. El que tenía un extraño poder era Naruto. Podía percibir ese ki profundo, dentro de su cuerpo, enmascarado con el suyo propio, encerrado, enjaulado… algo maligno residía dentro de ese chico, algo poderoso… ¿una simbiosis? ¿Qué extraña rareza era la que Naruto poseía detrás de aquel aspecto de imbécil bocazas?

No parecen muy fuertes – tentó Vegeta desde su rincón de observación a brazos cruzados para probar la veracidad de sus análisis.

¡Ahhh! ¿Quién es ese? ¿Cómo se atreve a insultarnos así? – gritó Naruto exasperado por el recibimiento caústico del príncipe de los saiyajins y confirmando las expectativas de Vegeta.

Kakashi, templó los ánimos apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de su alumno y mirando con una cómplice sabiduría al padre de su nueva protegida, se volvió haciendo frente a la triunfal media sonrisa y diciendo:

Usted debe ser el gran Vegeta. Es un honor conocerle. Le aseguro que quedará complacido con nuestros servicios – afirmó obteniendo un regañado respiro y aliviando la tensión de Sakura y Sasuke, que no estaban menos alterados por el insulto.

Verán, quisiera advertirles de algo… Mi hija es, extremadamente difícil de "vigilar" – cambió de tema Bulma.

Después de media hora de conversaciones, el sonido del rugido infernal de una moto de gran cilindrada hizo enseñar los dientes a Vegeta, fruncir el ceño a Naruto, poner en tensión a Sasuke, llenar de más intriga aún a Sakura y aparentemente no inmutar a Kakashi, que mantenía las manos en los bolsillos como si nada.

El portazo que siguió a continuación daba una pista acerca del estado anímico de la princesa. Hoy no había sido un buen día. De hecho había sido el peor día en mucho tiempo, en año, quizás el peor de toda su existencia y de la existencia de todas sus vidas anteriores. Y como todo día D en la vida de alguien, siempre hay posibilidad de que las cosas empeoren, es más, es una especie de norma universal: los malos días lo serán hasta que el sol se ponga, y un nuevo amanecer renazca en el horizonte, ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después.

Bra intuía que lo mejor que podía hacer era subir a su habitación y dormir hasta que amaneciese, pero su curiosidad la estaba matando. ¿Invitados? ¿Desconocidos? ¿Qué se estaba cociendo para que hasta su propio padre hubiera acudido a recibirlos? Así que siguió el ki y, sin pensar en las consecuencias, se presentó de sopetón en la insospechada reunión…

Un profundo olor a tabaco inundó las fosas nasales de los presentes. Bra había dejado de molestarse en explicarles que no era ella la que fumaba, de hecho, también detestaba el tabaco. Pero como nadie parecía creerla, prefería ahorrar en tiempo y palabrerías… aceptando una mentira como verdad con tal de contentar la supuesta sagacidad de una familia que creía conocerla y que, sin embargo, no sabía nada de ella.

------------

Bueno, ¿¿qué os parece??


End file.
